


Pressure

by cigarettestainedeyes



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-20 21:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettestainedeyes/pseuds/cigarettestainedeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of having the conversation at Kurt's locker, Karofsky leads him into an empty classroom, intends to just threaten him but instead ends up kissing him again. Karofsky still threatens to kill him when it's over. And that's not the last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pressure 1/2

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1680.html?thread=7330960#t7330960

“Hey!” Kurt Hummel heard a familiar voice shout. He turned and saw Dave Karofsky stalking towards him.

It was the end of the school day and Kurt wanted nothing more than to go home, curl up on the couch, and re-watch last night's episode of Project Runway. He did not need this. He half-considered running but there were still people around. It wouldn't help much, people watched him get pushed around all the time, but maybe the audience would mean it wouldn't be too painful and Dave wasn't carrying a slushie so Kurt just slammed his locker shut and adjusted the book-bag on his shoulder.

“What?” He said sharply.

“C'mon.” Dave grabbed his arm and started moving Kurt down the hall with him.

 _Oh my god, he's going to kill me_ was the first thing that ran through Kurt's mind. He tried to pull away, breathing heavily but Dave barely noticed him fighting off his pulling. Kurt tried to grapple for something, the wall, a locker, Tina, but she just stared at him with wide, scared eyes. _Bitch_ he thought vaguely. Dave dodged into the first classroom he saw, dragging Kurt with him. He threw Kurt forward and Kurt stumbled, almost falling over. Karofsky shut the door and stood in front of it.

“You tell anyone?” He said gruffly.

“What?” Kurt asked, breathless and terrified. This was not happening, this was so not happening, there was no way. _I'm going to die._

“That you...kissed me.” Dave looked so uncomfortable talking about it and that made Kurt a bit mad. He inhaled deeply, his mind forming a plan. _Just keep him talking._

“You kissed me.” He said.

“Whatever.” Dave shrugged, no emotion in his eyes.

Kurt eyed him nervously for a moment before replying, “No. I know how hard this is for you.”

“Fine.” Dave said and walked towards him.

That sent Kurt into full panic mode. He let his book-bag slip from his shoulder and jumped when it hit the floor. He was backing up quickly and hoping he could break a window and escape but he bumped into the teacher's desk and Dave was right there, legs against his own.

“S-something else?” Kurt tried to sound calm but his voice was a few octaves higher and he knew his face was red.

Dave didn't answer. He just stared at Kurt like he was hurt. He was looking at his eyes, brows scrunched together, trying to gauge something. Kurt felt uncomfortable with Dave pressed up against him, the edge of the desk digging into the pocket of his . Dave raised a hand and Kurt jolted a little, flinching back, eyes fluttering shut. It was a knee-jerk reaction. He was expecting the hit, but it never came. Dave held his cheek and Kurt's eyes flew open, looking back to face him in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, to ask what the _hell_ Dave was doing but he didn't say a damn thing because Dave was looking at him so intensely. It was like if Kurt spoke he would snap and lash out so Kurt just watched him. Dave's eyes went down to his mouth and they stayed there for awhile, as if contemplating something. Needless to say it made Kurt more nervous.

“Uh...um...” Kurt tried to say something, anything, this had to stop.

That was all he got out. Dave's other hand came up, holding Kurt's face and he was kissing him again. _Again_. It was different than the first time. There was less spit, more hesitance, and just a little bit of thrill making the edges of Kurt's mouth tingle. Dave was careful with him. He was acting like Kurt would break. The hands weren't clammy like they had been last time, they were warm and calloused. Instinct made Kurt open his mouth. Terror and arousal shot through him. His body shook. He was bracing himself on the desk behind him, leaning away from Dave but kissing him back a little. No one had ever touched him like this, and his body reacted to the warmth, to the adrenaline running through his body. Dave tasted like nothing Kurt could have imagined. His aftershave was sharp, and all Kurt felt was _boy_ and it was such a mindfuck.

Dave pulled back abruptly. Kurt's eyes flew open. He weakly let go of the desk. He'd been holding it so tightly that his knuckles were white. Dave looked at him, dropping his arms, taking a step back.

“If you tell anyone...I will _kill_ you.” He stressed. Dave turned around without another word and left.

Kurt sat, slumped slightly against the desk, horrified and slightly hard. _What the fuck?_

 _* * *_

Kurt was wracked with nerves for a week. He knew when Karofsky was coming. He could feel his stare and would brace himself just before the tell-tale shoulder would push him against the lockers, the wall, the door, whatever hard surface was near. Dave let his hands linger, falling to Kurt's ass. Kurt would shake and arch away. It was scarier now. The shoves were becoming a different kind of terror. Now it didn't seem to matter whether Kurt got bruised or not, it was all about Dave touching him. Kurt didn't tell anyone, not even Blaine, what was happening.

One day, when Dave's hand brushed down the his back after he shoved Kurt against a wall, Kurt turned and followed, determined to end this or at least get things back to the normal harassment. He was fuming, jogging to catch up with Karofsky who had just gone around the corner. He trailed after until Dave turned into the locker rooms. Kurt froze. He couldn't forget what had happened in there. It haunted his dreams. He balled his fists and pushed through the door and it was like throwing ice water on his face. His head reeled. _Just don't let him get near you._

“This has to stop!” He screamed.

Dave was the only one in there. It was deja-vu. The boy barely looked up.

“Looking for a fight, homo?” Dave taunted.

“You're one to talk!” Kurt snapped back. “Listen to me, I don't care if you're scared anymore. I used to, but not now. You cannot continue to treat me this way. I'll tell everyone, and I'll report you for sexual assault.” Kurt shrieked.

Dave's head snapped up and Kurt felt like shrinking back against the wall. Dave stalked over and shoved him against the door. Kurt's back collided with cold metal. _Shit shit shit._ Dave slammed a fist on the door next to Kurt's head and Kurt jumped.

“You. Fucking. Kissed. Back.” He snarled.

“Not the first time! And now you're just coping a feel everytime you shove me! Don't think I haven't noticed!” Kurt said, shouting directly in his face.

Dave's hand found his thin waist and held it tight. Kurt tensed up. Dave smirked. “You like it, don't you?” He said cockily.

“You honestly think I _like_ being beaten on _and_ molested at the same time?” He said, trying to ignore the pressure.

Dave had both hands on him now and pushed him hard into the door. “Bet you do. Bet you like getting shoved around. Bet it turns you on.” He said.

Kurt flushed. “Stop it!”

“I could do that, you know. Be a real man for you.” He suggested and Kurt could not be more embarrassed and curious at the same time. The conflicting feelings fought for dominance and he breathed hard.

Dave leant down and planted his lips at the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt's breath hitched and his hands latched onto Dave's, trying to shove him away. Dave ignored him, kissing his jaw, moving down and biting at the skin on his neck. Kurt gasped, a small sound coming up with it and his hips suddenly had a mind of there own. He was moving under Dave's hands, writhing. His hands curled into the jacket, not pushing, nor pulling, just holding on. Dave bit harder, pushing his whole body into Kurt and Kurt's head tilted up. Dave's tongue and teeth assaulted the skin, maddening it with angry red marks, sucking greedily. One of Kurt's hands slid up over Dave's shoulder right before his knees gave out.

“Aha....ha!” He squeaked when Dave latched his teeth onto the skin he had been sucking. “ _Nnghhh_...sto...stop.” He whimpered. His whole body was hot, face crimson, eyes hazing over. His hormones were getting the better of him. It didn't matter that this was his enemy, his actions were making that fact drift farther from Kurt's mind. “Ah-ah!” He bit his lip hard, trying to stop the traitorous noises from escaping.

Dave was so warm, the heat infecting Kurt like a disease. His hot breath puffed into Kurt's ear briefly before teeth grazed the lobe lightly. Kurt's eyes fluttered closed. Dave pulled back, catching his mouth and devouring it. No more cautiousness, just full on pushing in, delving between soft petal lips. Kurt didn't know Dave was so experienced but it was clear in the way his tongue worked around Kurt's. Kurt just stopped fighting, tilting his head up and taking it. There was nothing he could do. He couldn't fight it, the thing inside him coming undone. Dave pulled back. Both panted and Kurt just stood there, eyes wild, supported only by the door and Dave, who decided to step away and Kurt almost fell down.

“You...we can't...” Kurt didn't know what to say, his whole body shaking.

“Yeah, we can. Just has to be a secret.”

“No.” Kurt said automatically. “No, no, _no._ I've hidden myself away from people long enough. Even if I could somehow wrap my mind around this fucked up-”

“Look-” Dave cut him off. “-listen. I know you like this. I know I like this, but if anything else happens, it _has_ to be private.”

“I don't even...I can't _do_ this.” Kurt said evenly.

Dave reached out and took hold of the front of his shirt. “You don't have much of a choice.” He said lowly, shoved Kurt back against the door, and went back to work on marking Kurt as his own, ignoring the small hands half-heartedly trying to push him away.

* * *

Kurt had to tell someone, he _had_ to, but everytime he dialed Mercedes number he closed his phone. He should've told her or Blaine, or even his father, but he was scared. His mind filled with scenarios about what Dave would do if he told someone. He sat in his bedroom, standing in front of his closet, twisting a cardigan nervously. He glanced back to his desk. Dave's number had been scrawled on it in his boyish handwriting. Kurt demanded some sort of date, anything. He wanted something proper. His hopes of having a normal first boyfriend were down the tubes but he could make it semi-decent.

Something about Dave made Kurt want to try. Karofsky terrified him, that was obvious, but he was so full of and anger. Kurt wanted to help, just like Blaine had helped. Dave needed a mentor and Kurt was the only one that could do it. He sifted through his closet and found something nice to wear. Nothing too fancy, nothing that clung to him too much, nothing too “gay”. He didn't want to scare Dave. He chose a simple black sweater and some dark . Very subdued, but he couldn't help adding a filmy red scarf to tie around his neck. He told his dad he'd be back later and sat on the porch to wait for Dave. When he pulled up in his truck, Kurt quickly ran down the steps and opened the door, sliding inside.

“Drive.” He said.

“Uh, hi.” Dave said awkwardly.

“Be nervous later, if my dad sees this truck, I'm screwed. Now _drive._ ” He said through clenched teeth, buckling up as he spoke.

Dave floored it out of there. When they were a few blocks away from the house, Kurt relaxed and looked over at Dave for the first time. It was weird. He was wearing a different jacket. It was black and looked...nice. That was about the only thing different. His truck was large and he had installed a huge stereo in it. There was no music playing. Kurt looked forward, legs and arms crossed, feeling out of place. The car smelt like fast food and cheap pine deodorizer.

“So...” Kurt trailed off, daring to glance at Dave. “Where are we going?” He asked.

“Can't go anywhere around here. There's this drive-in thing a few miles outside of town. I thought we could go there.”

Kurt cocked an eyebrow and suppressed a grin. “A drive-in movie theater?” It was so...not Dave. It was actually something that Kurt would do. “How long is the drive?”

“About half an hour.” Dave said. “If I speed.” He added.

Kurt snorted and actually cracked a smile. He got comfortable and after a few minutes hesitantly reached over to turn on the radio. Dave took it from there, choosing some horridly loud rap song. Kurt didn't _mind_ rap, but the really extreme stuff wasn't his favorite. He sat frigid with his tongue in his cheek until Dave got the hint and turned it. Sadly, he picked country. Kurt bravely batted his hands away from the radio dials and fiddled with them until he found some light rock. Dave stared ahead but Kurt saw him mouthing a few lyrics.

“So...why me?” Kurt asked.

Dave snapped his head to the side and fidgeted as he remained looking out the front panel of the car. “You never took any shit from people.” He finally said. “I admired it.”

Kurt tilted his head as if to say 'well yeah' and looked at him, waiting for more.

“Uh-” Kurt could tell Dave was trying to figure out what else to say. “You're nice to everyone, unless you get all ice queen on them.” Kurt rolled his eyes. “And...you look nice.” Dave coughed.

“I look nice?” Kurt echoed, his eyes widening in shock.

“Yeah, you're...hot.” Dave continued.

Kurt gulped and looked out the window, a weird tingling sensation spreading over his body. “Well...thank you.” He said quietly.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet. Kurt attempted some sort of conversation a few times but Dave replied with short, awkward answers. The boy needed to calm down. Kurt wasn't going to bolt from the car or start screaming or anything, When they got to the drive-in, Kurt was surprised that there were so few people there.

“What's playing?” He asked as Dave pulled into a spot.

“The new Harry Potter movie.”

“Alright.” Kurt said, unbuckling his seat belt and opening the car door. “I'll go get the popcorn.” Dave made moves to get out of the car but Kurt stopped him. “No, really, you drove us here, let me.” He said and walked to the snack cubicle.

He had no idea what kind of drinks to get so he played it safe and bought them each a Coke. Balancing everything in his arms was difficult but he made it back to the car and passed Dave his soda and the popcorn before going around the car and getting back inside.

“It's starting.” Dave said. The screen ahead of them flickered.

The movie was about halfway through and Dave hadn't made any move to slide over next to Kurt, who found it very chivalrous but also a bit infuriating. Dave had barely been able to stop back in that abandoned classroom. The memory burned through Kurt's mind and he flushed, quickly distracting himself by taking a sip of his soda and trying to focus on the movie.

“Hummel.” Dave said suddenly. Kurt jolted and looked at him quickly.

“What?” He asked.

“You still in love with Finn?” He asked.

Kurt gaped at him and started chuckling. “No, not at all. Definitely not. He's going to be my brother some day.” Kurt stated. Dave looked surprised. “Our parents are seeing each other. It's only a matter of time.” Kurt shrugged.

“Okay.” Dave said.

“Why?” Kurt asked curiously.

Dave began to shift. Kurt froze, his eyes widening immediately. He stared straight ahead but he could feel Dave getting closer. He swallowed roughly.

“Because I don't want some jealous boyfriend getting all up on me.”

“-for what?” He asked, balling his fists in his lap.

Dave was right next to him. Kurt could feel the body heat. He kept still but his bottom lip trembled a little. _Oh god oh god oh god_ his mind was jumbled. He fidgeted with his hands. His palms were sweaty.

“Look at me.”

Kurt was going to have a panic attack. He didn't know what to do and _ohmygod was that Dave's hand on his leg_? That's it, he was definitely going to pass out. He looked down at the hand resting on his leg and then quickly over at Dave. The hand on his leg tightened. He couldn't look away. Dave leaned closer and instinct made Kurt lean away. A hand slid up to cup his face and Dave kissed him. There was no more hesitance, not that there was much to begin with. Dave slipped his tongue inside and Kurt felt his entire face heat up. Dave pushed forward and Kurt squirmed until he faced him a little more.

It ended up with Dave hovering over Kurt who was pressed down against the seat. Dave's truck was huge so the seats were relatively comfortable to lay on. Kurt didn't even focus on that though because Dave was pushing down onto him and he was so warm and Kurt was trying to figure out whether to pull him closer or push him away. He shuddered as Dave bit at his lips. A muffled groan slipped out and Dave shifted on top of him and _oh my god_ that felt good. _No, fuck, stop it, Kurt_. He tried to keep a level head but what Dave was doing to him was nothing he had ever known. Kurt kissed him back, hands winding around his neck, opening his mouth more, but still cautious. Still slow. Dave took advantage of that and broke away from his mouth, moving down to his neck. The red scarf was untangled and dropped to the side. He kissed the alabaster skin, biting down, electing broken whimpers from Kurt who once again was tense. A hand felt up his thigh and Kurt jerked in shock.

“S-stop.” He begged. “No, Dave, wait.” His stomach tightened and he felt Dave's hand move from his leg to under his sweater. Kurt's pants were getting too tight. Rough fingers brushed over his stomach and it sent electricity scorching through his body. Dave bit into his neck harder and Kurt let his head fall back, incoherent sounds slipping out, hips unconsciously bucking up. Kurt knew there would be hickeys to hide tomorrow but that was forgotten when Dave ground his hips down against him. He let out a breathy moan and Dave's fingers traced the waistband of Kurt's pants. He breathed in his ear, murmuring what he wanted to do to Kurt, saying that if only they were in a bed and had more room. Kurt threw his head to the side, trying to block the words. He wasn't used to any of this and Dave wouldn't let up. He kissed longer, bit harder, and his hands explored over and under Kurt's , sliding between his legs. Kurt's hands shook as they clutched the back of Dave's shirt, his face bent into Dave's shoulder, trying not to make too much noise. His hormones screamed at him and he fell apart under Dave's hand.

* * *

Kurt was once again back in his room, twirling something in his fingers. It was his red scarf. He started in the mirror at the angry red marks on his neck. Dave had gripped his arms pretty hard as well and there were light bruises forming already. He curled up in his bed and hoped they would be less noticeable in the morning, nestling his face into his scarf that still smelt like Dave's car. He had really stepped in it this time.

* * *

“So is school any better? That Dave kid still bothering you?” Blaine asked, reaching over and brushing Kurt's hair out of his face.

He managed to not flinch when Blaine brushed the bruise just under his eye that was covered by makeup. Dave had elbowed him accidentally. Well, Kurt thought it was accidental at the time. He swallowed and nodded, avoiding Blaine's gaze by leaning into his chest. A protective arm slid around Kurt's back and pulled him even closer. He was practically sitting in Blaine's lap. Kurt could only imagine what Dave might do if he caught him like this. Him and Blaine had been seeing each other regularly lately. When Kurt wasn't with Dave, he invited Blaine over but that proved to be confusing. He couldn't tell anyone about Dave and Blaine seemed to think that eventually they would start dating. Kurt knew it was the relationship he had always wanted, had dreamed about while growing up. Blaine was right in front of him but it was the worst time. A year ago Kurt would've jumped at the chance. Now he was considering it.

“Kurt, can I ask you something?” Blaine said.

Kurt looked up and smiled. “Course.” He already knew what the question would be.

“Can I kiss you?”

Okay, maybe not. Shock flickered through Kurt's face for a second before he nodded and enthusiastically leaned forward and met Blaine half-way, abandoning all common sense and straddling him. Blaine made a muffled sound of surprise but he didn't make any move to stop Kurt. Kurt kissed him hard but they were sweet kisses, nothing Dave had ever given him. Blaine was so different, so completely opposite. Blaine was a prince, a fairytale, a dream, while Dave was harsh, real, and raw. Kurt didn't have to worry about Dave because Dave was the one in control. With Blaine though, it was very much equal and Kurt could tell that Blaine felt the same way if the heavy breathing was any indication. Blaine's hands went up Kurt's shirt to touch his back and Kurt broke away, eyes squinting and letting out a small sound of pain. Blaine froze.

“What? What'd I do?” Blaine breathed.

“Nothing, don't worry about it.” Kurt said and swallowed roughly. Blaine touched his back again and Kurt's face screwed up in pain.

“It's not nothing, Kurt. What the hell?” He pulled Kurt forward and lifted the hem of Kurt's shirt.

“No, don't!” Kurt tried to push away but it was too late. Blaine had seen them. There weren't too many but they were dark. Bruises, varied in size.

Blaine sat there gaping until Kurt could pull away. He stood up and fixed his sweater. Blaine's eyes were fixed on Kurt's neck.

“Pull down your turtleneck.” He demanded.

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. “What?"

“It's barely cold outside but you're in a sweater. Do it, Kurt.” He said forcefully.

Trembling fingers rose to the edge of the sweater resting under his chin. He bit his lip a little and tried to prolong it but Blaine's eyes hardened so he pulled it down. Blaine was on his feet in a second, pushing Kurt's chin up, getting a better look at the dark red marks sprinkled over his neck. Dave was rough with him and wasn't afraid to bite. Kurt shivered as Blaine swiped his fingers over the sensitive skin.

“This is so messed up.” Blaine mumbled.

Kurt pushed him back. “Why? Dave-he...he needs someone to be there for him right now.”

“The guy who made your life hell needs someone and you just step up? What the hell, Kurt?”

“Who else is going to do it? I'm not justifying what he did, I'll never be able to forget it. All I'm saying is I understand it. As fucked up as that sounds, I _get_ him, alright?”

Blaine just shook his head. “I can't believe you allow him to touch you after all the-”

“I know what he did!” Kurt cut him off, yelling loudly. “People can change, Blaine.”

Blaine studied him for a moment, analyzing him with his dark eyes. Kurt glared. A line was being formed. At this very moment, Kurt's possible future, personified in Blaine, was slipping away.

“It's your decision.” Blaine finally said. He grabbed his book bag and without another word, left.

Kurt watched him leave and didn't try to stop him. He yanked his cell phone out of his pocket and called Dave who answered on the third ring.

“Dave? Yeah, hi. Come over...yeah, right now. I said now.” Kurt repeated icily and hung up, tossing the phone on the couch.


	2. Pressure 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of having the conversation at Kurt's locker, Karofsky leads him into an empty classroom, intends to just threaten him but instead ends up kissing him again. Karofsky still threatens to kill him when it's over. And that's not the last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fill for http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/1680.html?thread=7330960#t7330960

When Kurt answered the door, Dave looked angry.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, calling me and demanding I come over?” He grunted and pushed open the door the rest of the way, quickly walking in and nearly pushing Kurt over.

“I’m not in the mood for your attitude.” Kurt snapped and stalked away to his room upstairs, obviously expecting Dave to follow. Dave kicked his shoes off and threw his jacket on the couch before trailing after.

When they were both safely behind a closed door, Dave asked again, “Well? I’m not your bitch, Hummel. Don’t think this shit gets to happen whenever.”

“Then why did you come over?” Kurt asked, crossing his arms.

Dave hesitated. Dave never hesitated. Kurt shifted uneasily as the silence grew longer, and suddenly felt overwhelmingly shy. This arrangement was never about feelings, it was all physical. The electric chemistry between them was palpable but that was as far as they ever really went. Dave didn’t talk about what he was feeling, or gave a shit about what Kurt felt. He’d made that perfectly clear, which was why the falter, the small flicker of emotion in his eyes, made Kurt wary.

“Cause.” He answered bitterly.

Kurt gave him a curious look. “Blaine came over.” He began. “He kissed me and saw the...the bruises.”

Dave looked horrified. “Why the fuck was he taking your shirt off?” He snarled.

Kurt flinched. “It wasn’t like that!” He shouted.

“And --” Dave stepped closer. “ -- why the _fuck_  are you letting him kiss you?"

“It’s none of your business. I just wanted to let you know that he knows.” Kurt shrugged.

“No, you’re doing this to hurt me.” Dave spat. “And you know those bruises aren’t...” He trailed off.

Once again, Kurt looked at him in shock. Maybe underneath, some part of him indeed wanted Dave to hurt as bad as Kurt did. Maybe Dave was right.

“Get out.” Kurt said abruptly. “You can’t keep hurting me like this, I won’t allow it.”

Dave took another step closer and shoved Kurt, then did it again. The smaller boy lurched to the side to avoid a third blow but Dave was expecting it and caught his shoulder, pushing him back onto the bed. Kurt opened his mouth the scream but a hand clamped down over it quickly while Dave easily slipped an arm under him to get him farther up on the bed before straddling Kurt who pushed at his hand and tried to shout.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Dave snarled. “You think I’m jealous of pretty boy?” He leaned it close. “I’m not jealous of any facet of him. I don’t care if he’s exactly your type, if he has loads of cash or a nice body, I don’t want him touching you.”

Kurt shook angrily and managed to get Dave’s hand off. “I’m not your fucking property!” He shouted and pushed at his chest. Dave was stunned that he swore but didn’t comment. “Why? Why me?” He asked in a choked voice.

He grabbed hold of Kurt’s wrists and pinned them down. Dave paused at his question for a long moment, staring at Kurt as if trying to figure something out. “This thing,” He began gruffly. “I don’t know what the fuck this is. You like it, I know you do.” He continued quickly when Kurt opened his mouth. “And I like it. If you didn’t like it, you could have stopped me a long time ago. Easily.”

“Cause saying  _no_  wasn’t a good enough hint?” Kurt snorted.

Dave let his wrists go suddenly and sat up, the weight dipping to his groin and he told himself not to get distracted. “Tell me you want me to leave, and mean it, and I will. And I will never touch you or look at you or any of that shit. Tell me.” He repeated.

Kurt’s wrists hung lifelessly above his head. Something inside him churned and he felt sticky and ill. He cleared his throat. “E-Explain...this to me again.”

Dave didn’t roll his eyes or brush him off, he answered the question as seriously as he could. “This...thing...is enjoyed equally by both of us. It’s some psychosis shit. The stuff I did to you -- “ Did Karofsky actually sound like he regretted it? Kurt’s eyes widened. “ -- and the stuff every other asshole did, it fucked with you, Kurt.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Kurt demanded, sitting up and inevitably getting closer to Dave.

“You’re  _fucked_  up.” Dave hissed and in a strange act of tenderness, brought his hands up to hold Kurt’s face. He stroked the red skin, tinged out of anger, fondly. “And I’m, well...I’m me, man. We  _work_  even if you don’t get it.” His hands fell, dropping to Kurt’s and pushing him down again, resuming his old position of pinning him down. “So tell me to leave.” He finished simply.

Kurt didn’t. He got it. The sick, twisted game they played was being played by two kings, neither a pawn in the treacherous situation. It was one that threatened to blow at any second, leaving them both emotionally crippled, possibly forever. Kurt needed this recluse and Dave needed this unstable entity. In some way, they entwined, angered, craved, and on a deeper level, loved each other. It wasn’t healthy, it wasn’t right; it just was.

Kurt came back from his epiphany, his eyes swirling in anger once more, and Dave instantly knew they were back in the game.

“If I find out again that’s he’s touched you...” Dave panted, referring to Blaine. “If he’s done  _anything_  to you -- “

“What?” Kurt spat, talking braver than he really felt. “What’ll you do?” He narrowed his eyes, attempting to look unafraid.

Dave wasn’t buying it and moved Kurt’s right hand up until he could grab hold of that one too before letting go and running a free hand down Kurt’s chest. Kurt felt every movement and cursed himself for wearing such a form-fitting turtleneck. Dave slipped his hand under the fabric and watched Kurt’s face intently as he ran rough fingers up smooth skin incredibly slowly. Kurt tried, he  _really_  tried, not to react but when those fingers ran over a nipple he let out a strangled sound and his hips rose unintentionally. Kurt blushed furiously. He didn’t like the way he sounded. It was like the rest of the world didn’t exist and he was making some awful racket. He wriggled under Dave’s hold as the boy rolled the nipple under his thumb and scratched at his skin, choked off gasps escaping despite his attempts to muffle himself.

“K-kiss me.” He begged quietly. At least that way Dave wouldn’t be able to hear him. He could just lay there lifeless and let any sound be muffled by Dave’s mouth.

Dave was still for a moment before he suddenly pinched. Kurt cried out and turned his head away, embarrassed. “Think I like listening to you better.” Dave said huskily.

Kurt looked back at him with wild eyes. They fluttered close as Dave continued teasing each bud to its peak. Kurt squirmed and gasped the entire time, pleading for a kiss. Dave could feel him getting hard and smiled. The poor boy was offering up a short make-out, something small to make Dave leave.

“If I kiss you, you have to kiss back -- with tongue.” He whispered closely to Kurt’s face and gave his nipple a good squeeze.

Kurt shuddered and nodded. “F-fine.” He was horribly red in the face as he spoke. Dave let his hands go and they immediately went to Dave’s shoulders. Tremors raced through his body and made him quake.

Dave grinned. “Well? Open your mouth. Close your eyes.”

Kurt’s breathing became a little funny at the demand and he swallowed slowly. Dave could feel Kurt’s legs, tensed and tight against either side of him, not because he wanted to but because he was scared. His bottom lip fell a little and his eyes snapped shut tightly.

“Wider.” Dave smiled wickedly. It was just too much fun making Kurt blush.

He obliged and sure enough, the tips of his ears turned red. The heat coming off of his skin went down to his stomach, and burned beyond that. Kurt made a small noise in the back of his throat when Dave shifted in between his legs but didn’t open his eyes or move his hands from Dave’s shoulders. When Dave started lowering his head, Kurt could feel it and his hands bunched together the fabric of Dave’s shirt. Dave could feel how sweaty they were right before claiming Kurt’s mouth and letting his tongue gently swipe against the roof. Kurt inhaled sharply through his nose and pushed himself back into the pillow but Dave wasn’t letting him get away. He took hold of Kurt’s face and pulled him up so that Kurt couldn’t move and just had to take it. He moaned softly as Dave slid his tongue against his, slick, wet heat making him dazed. It wasn’t long before he was canting his hips upwards and whining pathetically. Dave broke away and inspected him closely. His lips were red and puffy and just so tempting that he went back in for one more thorough kiss while Kurt whimpered in confusion. Dave knew he was fighting off his hormones with his mind, telling his dick to calm the fuck down and get control over the situation.

Dave slid a hand up his inside thigh and Kurt jolted in shock, breaking away weakly. “No, stop.” He choked out.

This is how it usually was. Kurt asking Dave to stop, Dave doing it just enough to make sure Kurt actually wanted it, then finishing him off. They never went under the pants but right now Dave wanted to be inside him, making Kurt scream and know who he belonged to.

When Kurt felt his zipper being pulled down he scrambled at Dave’s hands. “N-no, wait.” He said and his eyes darkened with horror.

“Kurt.” It was rare for Dave to use his first name, but then again, this was all foreign. “I’m not going to hurt you.” He said slowly and firmly.

It didn’t matter whether Dave was planning on throwing him a fucking tea party, Kurt was very nervous about anything sexual. He wasn’t sure he was ready for someone else to touch him in ways only he himself had. Dave touching his nipples had been enough to make him feel exposed and vulnerable. Kurt didn’t know if he wanted Dave to unhinge him completely and breathed deeply at the thought.

“Just...can I think about it for a second? Please.” Kurt asked him timidly.

Dave’s hand went back to his hip. “Yeah, course, Kurt.”

This was too weird. The word  _no_  had never worked on Dave before. Maybe the boy really was developing feelings for Kurt, something past the physical and controlling. He gulped and when he spoke, his voice was high and squeaky from nerves,

“Um. I. I think I -- yes, I think I can do this, but -- i-if I tell you to stop, um. Will you do that?” He met Dave’s eyes hesitantly and felt his cock twitch at the intense gaze he saw staring back at him.

Dave nodded. “Yeah.” He agreed.

“Oh god.” Kurt said quietly and took a deep breath. “Okay.”

Dave sat up and rolled off him, laying on his side and watching Kurt as he finished undoing his zipper. “N-no.” Kurt stopped him. “I...I want you to be on...top of me.” He said dryly. Dave stared at him for a few moments before nodding. To be honest, it was because Kurt wanted to hide his face in Dave’s neck to avoid embarrassment.

“First, take your pants off, they’re too tight.” Dave said.

Kurt wiggled around slowly as he took his [jeans](http://www.surfcanyon.com/search?f=sl&q=jeans&partner=wtigca) off, revealing black underwear underneath. Dave’s breathing became shaky and Kurt felt that creeping feeling of vulnerability again. When his jeans were on the ground he nervously tried to cover himself in some way. Dave pushed his hands away and got back on top of him, kissing him again. He wanted Kurt to feel desired, sexy, worthy.

Kurt moaned a little and tugged at Dave’s shirt. Dave sat up and stripped it off. Kurt had never seen another boy’s chest this close up. In the locker room during gym or football season he always ignored everyone and went into the stalls to change, and he didn’t really count those few porn videos he’d seen.

Dave was broad, and tan, and a bit hairy but definitely not overbearing. Dave seemed quite amused by his slightly wandering hands and got goosebumps when Kurt scratched lightly at the skin.

Dave slipped a hand under his underwear and Kurt tensed up at the sudden contact, his head falling back and mouth opening in an undignified cry. He gripped Dave’s shoulders and his hips moved around as Dave gingerly took him out and pumped. Kurt hardened completely and softly mewled against Dave’s shoulder. Dave had his legs in such a way that prevented Kurt from moving around too much. Kurt started to say something but it became nothing but a sultry moan after Dave squeezed. It was so odd to have someone else touch him, someone else in control of his body. And it was Dave of all people.

“Wanna fuck you.” Dave groaned. Kurt tensed up at his words but didn’t reply, squeezing his eyes shut and wishing them away.

Being so new to the feel of another’s touch, precome already beaded at the top of his cock. It made Dave’s movements slicker and more intense. Kurt felt warmth spreading under his skin and blushed as Dave ran his thumb relentlessly over the tip. He let out a few soft cries and thrust his hips upwards until Dave continued stroking. Kurt suddenly knew why Dave liked this game so much, this submissive role Kurt played while Dave did all the work. It was because it was the only thing that was  _there_  for Dave. School was a toss up, his parents were a mystery, Kurt was permanent. Maybe he wouldn’t be forever but right now, he was every day, every minute, this second. Kurt liked being bossed around, he liked being held down, at least by Dave. He knew that underneath his rage there was a scared kid who didn’t know what to do with himself and inside of Kurt...Kurt felt broken inside. Dave was a constant reminder of his life, a grounding force that made him realize the moment, whatever moment it was.

Dave had been right since the beginning. They needed each other. Like air.

Kurt cried out and spilled into Dave’s hand, arching his back and threading his fingers roughly through Dave’s hair, bringing him down for a crushing kiss as he rode out his orgasm. Dave gasped into his mouth and stroked faster, even though Kurt was spent.

He broke away and looked down at Kurt’s hazy eyes. “What’re you gonna do about this?” He looked between them the best he could, pointedly jerking his head towards his own erection.

Kurt’s insides burned when he saw the bulge. Did he offer a handjob? A blowjob? Sex? He met Dave’s eyes with confusion.

“Hey, chill dude, we don’t have to do anything.” Dave said and wiped his hand on Kurt’s bedsheet.

No, no this was all wrong. Dave was supposed to be demanding, not sweet, not sacrificing the chance to get off. He was supposed to push Kurt on his knees and fuck his mouth until Kurt begged him to stop.

“I can...help you.” Kurt said and shifted under Dave till they were both sitting up. Kurt stared into his eyes for a long time before bending his head and working Dave’s zipper quickly until he had Dave’s dick in his hand. The bigger boy grunted and Kurt felt his body tense. He quickly dipped down before he could lose his nerve and licked the head tentatively. Dave gasped and put a hand on Kurt’s head, but stopped himself from pushing down. Kurt licked again, and once more before slowly going down on Dave’s cock until it was halfway in. Dave felt him breathing around it while he adjusted, could practically hear Kurt telling his throat to relax. He went lower still before finally stopping and gripping the rest of Dave with his hand.

Then it crossed his mind.  _Condoms._

Dave tried to speak evenly. “Shit, Kurt, I’m sorry, I forgot a condom.” Kurt hummed around him absently and Dave’s hips jerked. Kurt made some wild noise of shock in the back of his throat sending another jolt of vibrations around Dave’s cock. Dave tried not to thrust again but let out a loud moan.

“Fuck, next time I promise.” He babbled. “I’m clean.” He assured Kurt who had started moving off of him. At those words, Kurt paused and kept going, sucking and swirling his tongue around the head, his other hand leaving his cock and moving down to hold his balls softly before squeezing.

Dave let out a pathetic whimper and fell back onto the mattress. Kurt bobbed his head up and down before moving up, to the head, tightening his lips around it before quickly moving back down, giving the illusion of a nice fuck. Dave tore his eyes away from the dusky hair moving with the head going up and down, wanting this to last longer and not shoot just at the sight but Kurt fondled his balls and Dave’s hips jerked off the bed. Kurt was ready this time, hands on his hips and gently holding them as Dave came.

And Kurt fucking swallowed.

Dave had never seen anything as hot as that, Kurt’s pink tongue darting out to wet his lips or maybe get the last bit off before his adam’s apple bobbed and that was it. He’d swallowed. Dave’s mouth hung open and Kurt sat in between his legs on all fours for a few seconds before shifting and laying next to him.

“Now what?” Kurt asked.

“Tell me to get the fuck out of your house.” Dave answered breathlessly, reaching down and yanking his pants back up, zippering them when he had the energy too.

“Get the  _fuck_  out of my house.” Kurt replied coldly.

Dave stared at the ceiling for a few more seconds before nodding, as if satisfied and rolling over, pressing his mouth against Kurt’s neck and sucking harshly. Kurt gasped and arched into Dave who pulled away before anything could be started again. Kurt knew there was a fresh mark where Dave had bit.

“Bastard.” Kurt snapped.

Dave grinned and left without another word.


End file.
